Everything's So Numb
by YYLoverGirl1
Summary: A normal Duel Monsters card game can't really destroy someone's life, right? Not with the Seal of Orichalcos. Yami Yugi thought he could contain its dark magic. Not this time.


**Here's my first Yu-Gi-Oh! one-shot. I've been a very big fan of the series ever since I was eleven. Well, I'm a major big fan of the English dub. I know, I know, 4Kids really messed the series up, however, I don't blame the voice actors. My favorite voice actor of all time is Dan Green. **

**This one-shot is inspired from season 4, Waking the Dragons, and the potentiality for Yami Yugi becoming evil.**

* * *

_Why did I do that to Yugi?_

Yami Yugi pondered about what just happened. Not only did he lose the duel, but he lost a part of his life. One card made the difference.

_Now I active the Seal of Orichalcos!_

How could such a simple card hurt someone in such a bad way?

The pain and misery filled his heart to the brim. After he woke up, he found himself with Tristan, Joey, and Duke. All of their faces were filled with happiness, but Joey's was not as happy.

Thoughts rushed through Yami Yugi's head when Yugi willingly put his soul on the line.

_You don't have to worry anymore friend. I know you'll find me again. Promise._

Joey helped Yami Yugi get to his feet. "Yugi, if that's what your name is anymore, why did you do that?"

"I." Yami Yugi was simply too afraid and petrified to say anything that could further induce Joey's rage. There was so much rage in the air, Yami Yugi wasn't surprised that a fight hasn't broken out yet. The boys got back into Duke's car and Yami Yugi rode Rebecca's horse back.

More of these thoughts clouded his mind.

_Why would you do that Pharaoh? I thought you were supposed to better than them! Not allow yourself to stoop to their level._

Téa and Rebecca waited anxiously for Yugi's return and beating one of the biker punks. However, their delight turned sour when Yami Yugi dismounted the horse and didn't even bother to look at the girls.

"Hey Yugi, how did everything go?" Rebecca was always chipper, but this time it had no effect on Yami Yugi.

He breathed heavily and had his fist clenched behind his back.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Rebecca began to shake him a little in order to get any response.

Téa knew something was horribly wrong. "Oh no, don't tell me."

_Did he lose the duel? No, did he lose his soul?_

Yami Yugi sighed again and looked at the little girl who was ready to cry at a moments notice. "Rebecca, I wish I can tell you what happened to Yugi."

Rebecca was quite confused and asked again. "What do you mean, what happened to Yugi? Aren't you my Yugi-poo? This can't be right."

Téa and the others knew what Rebecca was trying to ask. Professor Hawkins stepped outside of the van and heard all of the commotion. "What in the world is going on?"

He looked onto the crowd of the teenagers and saw their heartbroken faces. "Rebecca, I think it's time you knew about Yugi's other side."

Rebecca began to tear a little and wiped them away to listen to her wise grandfather. "Other Yugi?"

"Correct my dear." Professor Hawkins pulled out his glasses and presumed the debriefing.

"Yugi, you know, has a Millennium Puzzle. This artifact all the way from Egypt carries a curse and an advantage. The advantage is that the spirit inhabiting the Puzzle is a 5000 year-old Pharaoh who has fought countless enemies in order to keep the world safe. Now, we don't know who this Pharaoh's name and yet we continue to address him as Yugi. However, this curse is the number of enemies that pop up and want to take his Millennium Puzzle for global domination."

After hearing her Grandfather's tale, she reluctantly believed him. "Thank you Grandpa, that helps explain some of the things going on right now. However, I want to hear from this Pharaoh what happened to him. Tell me now!"

She hugged Yami Yugi tightly and looked up at his face begging him to tell her.

"Ok, Rebecca I am deeply and honestly sorry what happened to Yugi. During the duel, our opponent had a Seal of Orichalcos card in his hand. For some reason he didn't plan to use it. He used Exchange and we both had one card in our hand. When we exchanged the cards, I had the Seal of Orichalcos. I tried with all of my might not to use it. However the necklace, from when I saw them from the first time, glowed with the dark powers I already had. Things were going to straight to hell and I had no other choice. My rage took control and afterwards everything went dark. I wasn't myself anymore."

Finally Rebecca got an answer, but to the extreme of this answer caused her to pound her fists into Yami Yugi's chest. "Why would you do that? You're a Pharaoh aren't you? You would save people, not hurt them!"

She cried and cried; it was all too much for her to handle and then she ran to Téa for comfort.

Joey looked onwards at them. "What's done is done. We just need to refocus our goal and save Yugi."

Yami Yugi couldn't even pull a smirk. "But how I can I save Yugi? I betrayed his trust and I bet he doesn't want me anymore."

This caused Joey to run to Yami Yugi. "You gotta snap out of it man! This kind of thinking won't get us anywhere."

All of this rage and guilt, Yami Yugi became invisible and didn't see reality anymore. It all became quiet and non-existent.

Joey became infuriated that Yami Yugi didn't even bother to respond. This caused Joey to punch him right in the face.

That hit knocked Yami Yugi's senses out and allowed a few seconds to think to himself.

_Do I deserve this punch? Why is everything becoming numb to me?_

His body hit the ground with a hard force and he gathered himself to get back right on his feet. However, there was something trembling in his heart. He gripped his chest in pain and caused him to scream for help.

Duke was first to run up to him by his side. "Yugi, are you okay? Man, we need to get you to a hospital."

The area they were in was so desolate and it looked like there wasn't a hospital in the next 20 to 50 miles.

Yami Yugi shoved Duke to the side continuing to hold his heart.

_This pain. Why is it so familiar? It can't be the dark magic of the Seal of Orichalcos._

The pain moved from his chest to his forehead. The others looked at the horror right in front of them. No one could do anything to save Yami Yugi, but Yugi was the only one who could.

A bright teal color glimmered and his eyes turned crimson red. The seal appeared for a few seconds and disappeared.

All of a sudden, a purple and black mix of shadows consumed his body. These shadows intensified the pain. He screamed so loud that everybody had to cover their ears. His school uniform turned chrome silver and his duel disk turned into the Chaos duel disk.

An evil, malicious laughed came from Yami Yugi. "Ha ha ha ha. These poor souls right here are the perfect offering for the Great Beast."

Tristan attempted to knock some sense with a good old fashioned punch to the jaw, but Yami Yugi swept his foot along Tristan's ankle.

Téa thought that this whole thing was a horrible nightmare and wanted it to stop. "Other Yugi! Please stop! Wherever your heart is right now is not with us. This is not our Yugi!"

He looked onto the poor souls and heard a message from Dartz.

_Well, well, well. Talk about a strange turn of events. Listen to me nameless Pharaoh, I want you to come to my homebase and then we can discuss your next part on gathering the other important souls. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba._

Yami Yugi looked onto the bright blue, cloudless sky. He had a look over once again and dragon-like wings, similar to the Eye of Timaeus, bursted from his back and flew off over to Dartz.

Joey and all the others look at Yami Yugi in flight and some of them slammed their fists in the ground.

_If I know my pal Yugi, he'll find a way to break out of the seal. I'm not going to let another close friend of mine be lost again._

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? I thought that Yami Yugi becoming actually evil for season 4 was possible. Given how much Yugi had a great impact on Yami Yugi. I really credit Dan Green's voice work for that season alone. I just simply loved that season and the drama that was in it.**

**Please R&R! ^_^**


End file.
